openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Mapping
See also: Mapping resources & tutorials This article describes some general mapping techniques. They are not necessarily Open Arena specific but might be it. Note: everything meant to be included in any official OpenArena release must be available under GPLv2 license (or Public Domain), while the GPLv3 alone is not acceptable, and with source files available. See also DeveloperFAQ#License. How to make a curved platform * First make a brush and curve->cylinder * hit Q (QE, resize) and V (vertices), start to form the curve as you like by dragging the points * When you're done, hit v again (to deselect vertices) and curve->cap selection, choose cylinder. Limiting items to certain gametypes Sometimes you don't want certain items to appear in certain gametypes (ie. the white flag in standard ctf). You can use the 'gametype' key to list the gametypes where the item will appear (the entity will not be shown in all the others), like in the following picture: You can use this property to place items differently in different gametypes. It works on most entities including: flags, obelisks, weapons, ammo and spawnpoints. You can use it, for example, to hide the "runes", (a.k.a. "Team Power-ups": see Limiting items to certain teams and g_runes) for non-team-based gametypes; if you like, in these gametypes, you could place the runes without the "dedicated team" limitation. It does not work on location entities or worldspawn. Note: You should always have at least one spawnpoint (info_player_deathmatch) without a gametype key in a map or the map might crash when new gametypes are added. You should use limit the use of gametype key on items unless you really need to use them (remember: if you do not use the gametype key, the item will be shown in all game modes; if you use the gametype key, the item will be shown only in the game modes you specified), but in the other side, it may be good to show a gametype-related item, like the neutral flag, only in the gametype that uses it. An example of a good use of the item could be to have a rocket launcher only spawn at the white flags position in gametypes without the white flag. It can be used to make objectives appear in different places in teamgames but if not explicitly required it is better to leave the key unset. New gametypes might be broken on old maps if the option is used too much. For instance many current maps do not work in other gametypes simply because the gametype-flag is used too much. Note: check in the editor, you can also find the options (that may not be available for some kinds of entities) to disable an item for all team-based modes (notteam), or for the non-team-based modes -except single player deathmatch- (notfree), or for the single player deathmath mode (notsingle), showing it in the remaining modes. Gametypes See also: Gametype, Manual/Gamemodes and Mapping information for special gametypes. Free for all: ffa Tournament: tourney Single Player Deathmatch: single Team Deathmatch: tdm Capture The Flag: ctf One Flag CTF (1FCTF): oneflag Overload: obelisk Harvester: harvester Elimination: elimination CTF Elimination: ctf (ctfelimination before 0.8.1) Last Man Standing: lms Double Domination: dd Domination: dom Limiting items to certain teams This allows only the players of a specific team to get the item: the other players will see it, but they will not be able to grab it. This is primarily meant for Persistent Power-ups (sometimes referred to as runes): they are called "Team Power-ups" in Team Arena; they are Doubler, Guard, Scout and Ammoregen. See also Special game options#Runes and Mapping information for special gametypes#Runes. Since they will be visible also during non-team-based matches -but impossible to get-, it could be a nice idea to hide them for those gametypes (see Limiting items to certain gametypes), or even replace them with runes (or, in general, items) without the "dedicated team" limitation. To limit the item to the red team use: spawnflags 2 To limit the item to the blue team use: spawnflags 4 Location names Location names are very useful during team-based gametypes: when a player sends a message only to his team-mates, they will read his location (players should bind the "chat-team" feature to a key; it is in Setup -> Controls -> Misc menu. Location info is not included with the standard text messages sent to all the players). If one enables draw team overlay feature, he will constantly read the location of his team-mates, if the map provides this information. It is a good idea to add location names to every map you create, especially if it is mainly meant for team-based gametypes. Examples of location names could be like "blue base", "red armor", "bridge", "central square", "teleporter room", "quad room", etc. To add location names in your maps, insert target_location entities, placing the name of the location in the message key. Usually they are placed not touching any wall. The location name shown will be the one in sight closest to the player. If no target_location is in sight, the closest in distance will be shown instead. Note: the draw team overlay table shows up to about the first 16 characters for the location names (you may want to use abbreviations). Team chat shows also longer names. Hint: try to use the right number of target locations: place them (they are very useful) to distinguish places, but maybe it's better to not exaggerate (there is no need to place one every five meters, unless they are really two different places). See also * Mapping resources & tutorials * Mapping information for special gametypes Category:Development Category:Mapping